


The king and the knight

by MaryLaRosa



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Gay, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Servant, Middle Earth, Mordor, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Ring to Rule Them All, Romance, Surprise Kissing, The Two Towers, Third Age, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Alternate scene from movie 2 where Frodo offers the Ring to the Witch-king and he takes it.
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The king and the knight

**THE KING AND THE KNIGHT**

_Osgiliath, Y. 3019 of Third age_

It was over. The Halfling, Baggins, was standing on the edge of a wall with his hand held out towards him. The Ring was hanging from a thin silver chain, calling for him, and the Witch-king couldn't hold back his excitement. The other Halfling was shouting and running towards his companion in a desperate attempt to stop him from giving away the Ring, but it was too late. The Witch-king leaned forward and took the chain with the golden band hanging from it before he fell down on the ground as if all his strenght has left him. Trembling in pure ecstasy, the Nazgûl-lord steered his fell-beast towards the East, where his Master's land lay. He put the chain with the Ring into the pocket of his black robe and hurried to his beloved Master. Having crossed the Ashen mountains and landed right in front of the magnificent main gate of the Black tower, he left his steed to the Orcs and passed beneath the high, spiked archway into a long, dimly lit hallway that led to the spacious throne hall of Barad-dûr, where the Dark Lord usually sat on his Dark throne made of black iron. However, the throne stood empty at the end of the enormous hall when he arrived there, so he started climbing the long spiral staircase made of black marble that ran all the way to the top of the tower, where he knew his Master's private quarters were located. It was a long way, but he didn't care. His heart pounded like that of a frightened rabbit when he finally reached the dark hallway which ended with a magnificently carved iron door. Behind that door was the Dark Lord's bedchamber, the only room in the tower that was forbidden to all his servants except of the Nazgûl in urgent situations, such as this one. Mustering his courage, the Witch-king raised his iron-clad hand and knocked the door.  
\- _Come in_. - came the reply spoken in a deep, velvety voice that made him feel like he was under some sort of enchantment and the door opened at its own accord. A tall, towering man in spiked iron armour was standing by the window with his broad back turned to the Ringwraith, acting as if he didn't know he was in the room, but the Witch-king knew better. - My Lord. - he said bowing respectfully eventhough his Master wasn't able to see him, then slowly closed the door and walked to the centre of the room, not daring to come closer without the Dark Lord's permission.  
\- Speak, Mûrazôr. - Sauron replied without turning around, which didn't really surprise him.  
\- Today, my Lord, during the attack on the city of Osgiliath, I personally have retrieved your One Ring from the Halfling named Baggins, the same one I wounded with my Morgul blade on Amon-Sûl.  
\- Have you indeed, Mûrazôr? - Sauron asked with his gaze still fixed on something outside the tower.  
\- Yes, my Lord. I have it here, within my robes. - he answered laying a hand on the Ring.  
\- Then bring it to me. - Sauron commanded, but he didn't turn around.  
\- As you command, my Lord. - the Nazgûl said slowly walking up to the menacingly looking dark knight with his head bowed low and fell down on his knees in front of him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled the chain with the Ring out of it. In that moment Sauron at last turned around to look at his most faithful servant, who kept his gaze fixed to the floor in fear of the Dark Lord's all-seing eyes. Without saying another word, his Master held out one of his big, gauntleted hands and he raised his own trembling hand to lay the Ring onto his palm. He saw Sauron turning away from him again and heard the sound of breaking the chain. A moment later the whole room was lit up by a scorching yellow light that forced him to squeeze his eyes shut and the floor beneath his knees shook as it usually does during Mt. Doom's activity. Luckily, the shaking soon stopped and the light faded away, leaving the room in complete darkness once again. The Witch-king didn't dare to open his eyes or make any move; he stood still and waited for his Master to speak to him, but he didn't. Instead he felt a gauntleted hand gently cupping his face and lifting his head, thus forcing him to get up from the kneeling position and stand before his Lord. Eventhough he didn't dare to look at him, he noticed that Sauron has taken off his helmet. Long, silky locks of midnight-black hair were spilled over his broad armoured shoulders and back, framing his flawless face that he 's been dreaming about for centuries, but didn't have courage to look at. He shivered violently when he felt the sharp tip of his thumb tracing his cheekbone and his other fingers taking a hold of his chin, raising his face so that his silvery, moonlit eyes were in the same level with Sauron's fiery ones. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat when he was met with the piercing gaze of the most powerful being in the entire Middle-earth. After countless centuries of shapeless existence, the Dark Lord of Mordor was embodied again and he looked so stunning that the Witch-king could do nothing but stare at him as if he 'd been in some sort of a trance, drinking in his breathtaking beauty. The sharp, angular lines of his face were in perfect symmetry, his lips full and tempting, and his eyes burning like fires within the depths of Mt. Doom. The Witch-king was speechless; he was literally drowning in those enchanting eyes that haunted all of his dreams eventhough they were made of flames. It seemed to him that they were piercing his soul, that his Lord could see all his thoughts and feelings, which made him want to look aside, but the sheer power of Sauron's flaming gaze kept his eyes locked with those two orbs of living fire. His other hand, that wasn't on his face, came to rest on his lower back and he leaned forward closing his eyes before he captured his servant's lips with his in a soft kiss that turned into a more heated one as the iron claws of his gauntlets found their way into his hair.   
\- My Lord... - the Witch-king breathed out when Sauron broke the kiss at last. - What..?  
\- Your reward, Mûrazôr. - the Dark Lord said still gazing at him with his fiery eyes.  
\- You gave me what I needed and I gave you what you craved for. It is simple, my Prince.  
\- Oh, Master, I- - the Witch-king began, but his Lord grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him abruptly into his arms silencing him with another breathtaking kiss that almost made him faint. He had dreams and fantasies based on his silly romance novels, but he couldn't have imagined that kissing his Master, his perfect knight, would feel so overwhelmingly. Sauron's strong arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly in place. Not that he had any intention to move, because being pressed against the broad, rock-solid chest of the man he 's been fantasising about for centuries felt way better than anything else he 'd ever felt before. He forgot to think, to breathe; nothing existed in those magical moments but the two of them, his heart beating incredibly close to his Master, his velvety soft lips moving against his own, ensnaring both his mind and soul more than they have already been. His kisses were hot, demanding and filled with burning passion equal to the fires within his eyes.  
\- I-I... - the Witch-king tried again, but Sauron didn't let him finish.  
\- I know. - he murmured against his lips. - I love you too, Mûrazôr. I always have, but I was too blind to see it. - he admitted and kissed him again, leaning him backwards over his arm.


End file.
